Candy Canes
by The Emcee
Summary: What was Thorin supposed to do when Bilbo just whipped out that candy cane and began sucking on it halfway through the movie? College AU.


Title: Candy Canes

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Thilbo (Thorin/Bilbo)

Rating: T (to be safe)

Summary: What was Thorin supposed to do when Bilbo just whipped out that candy cane and began sucking on it halfway through the movie? College AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I wanted to right a cute little late Christmas story for this pairing, so here it is. It's an AU so it doesn't take place in Tolkien's universe…yeah. Don't kill me! R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Candy Canes**

…

They were half way through the movie when Bilbo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out, of all things, a cherry flavored candy cane. Thorin knew that it was cherry flavored because the stripes were yellow, red, and blue. As slightly as he could, which was very silent, Bilbo unwrapped the candy cane and stuck the stick into his mouth. Thorin could practically see the shorter man's tongue wrap around it and it nearly made him groan. His body certainly appreciated it, reacting swiftly and obviously. Very obviously, actually.

Giggles on his right caused Thorin's blue eyes to narrow and they looked over at his nephews. Fili and Kili weren't as focused on the movie on the big screen before them as they had been a minute ago. Now, they were each wearing big grins and looking at Thorin and Bilbo. Thankfully, the others weren't paying attention to anything but the movie, with the exception of Ori, who had dropped his popcorn, and Dori, who was trying to shut his baby brother up by giving him his. Other than that, no one had seen what Bilbo had just done except Thorin, Fili, and Kili. With a big grin on his face, Fili leaned close to Thorin, his eyes ablaze with laughter.

"You know, dear uncle, if he wanted something to suck on, Kili and I know what to give him to alleviate his oral fixation," Fili whispered to him. Thorin's eyes immediately snapped to his nephew and they glared daggers at him.

"If you want to keep your bread, Fili, I suggest you refrain from saying such things again," he growled lowly. Fili's eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Thorin," Fili said and for a few minutes no one else in their party spoke.

As hard as he tried to focus on the movie, however, Thorin found that he simply could not. Not when Bilbo was sucking on his candy cane, obviously enjoying himself and the movie and completely oblivious to what he was doing to Thorin. It was the worst kind of torture Thorin had ever been forced to endure. In and out, in and out went the candy cane into that sweet, hot cavity that was Bilbo's mouth. Thorin could feel his manhood harden and press uncomfortably tight against his trousers. Shifting in his seat, he forced his eyes to remain focused on the movie even though he had lost all interest in it at that point. But he couldn't help but see out of the corner of his eye the candy cane going in and out, in and out of the blonde's mouth.

Groaning softly, Thorin ran a hand over his face and bit down on his lip. Did Bilbo have any idea what he was doing to him? Probably not, and that obliviousness and naivety made it all the more erotic and enticing. If this continued, Thorin believed that he wouldn't last until the end credits and neither would Bilbo because he'd drag his lover out of the theater and towards their car. Curse Fili and Kili; they could walk home. If the issue persisted, and Thorin had a very strong, very throbbing feeling that it would, he would be hoisting Bilbo up by his arm sooner rather than later and leaving.

"He's really into that, isn't he?" Kili's voice broke through Thorin's train of thought. He snapped his head towards his youngest nephew, his blue eyes wide as Kili grinned. "I bet he'd be even better at it if he had something bigger than the candy cane."

As much as Thorin wanted to snap at Kili, or slap him upside his head, he couldn't help but think that perhaps he was right. Casting a glance at the shorter man, Thorin watched as he sucked on the candy, which was smaller now than it had been before. Watching Bilbo suck on it, imagining his tongue licking and wrapping around the stick of candy, made Thorin shudder in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to get up from his seat, leaving with Bilbo, and return to their apartment and make love like there was no tomorrow. Thankfully, they were on winter break and they didn't have to worry about classes the following day or getting up early, so making love all day and all night was very much possible. And very, very tempting.

"He's almost done with it," Fili whispered softly. Thorin closed his eyes tightly and growled softly, trying to keep himself from thinking about it even though his trousers had become painfully tight and restricting.

"Well, at least he's not a biter," Kili whispered to his brother. "He just lets it dwindle down to nothing."

"I bet that that's not the only thing he wants to dwindle down to nothing," Fili whispered, his grin widened as he gave his uncle a pointed look.

Soon, Bilbo had finished off the candy cane and was wiping his hand on a napkin when Thorin stood up suddenly. His action made both Bilbo and Fili jump in surprise, but he didn't really care. He absolutely could not take it anymore! Thinking about Bilbo sucking and licking that bloody candy cane and imagining the things he could do when sucking on something else made his blood boil and race down to his already engorged manhood. Before Bilbo or anyone else in their group could say anything, Thorin picked Bilbo up and, with his hand around his wrist, he dragged the blonde out of the theater and towards the lobby where they would, ultimately, reach his car.

"Thorin! What's wrong?" Bilbo asked him, concern evident in his voice. "Where are we going?"

"Home," came the short reply from the slightly taller man.

"W-why?"

"I will explain once we're in the car, Bilbo. Now come along." And with that, the two of them disappeared down the ramp-like hallway that led to the lobby.

The others watched the entrance for a minute before they turned back to the movie. Ori asked Dori what had happened and the older brother told him not to worry about it while Nori tried to explain, in great detail much to Dori's dismay, what had happened and what was going on. Bifur and Bofur shared a knowing look with a smile while Bombur busied himself with his second tub of popcorn that was now on his lap. Balin shook his head and turned his attention back to the movie while Dwalin laughed and reclined back as far as he could go while his eyes remained fixated on the screen. Oin and Gloin merely grunt and continued watching the movie, although they both were aware of why Thorin had taken the smallest member of their company out of the theater. Fili and Kili both shared a grin before they busted out into a fit of giggles.

"Quiet you two," Dwalin told them. "Some of us are actually trying to watch the movie." Fili and Kili waved him off, but calmed themselves down nonetheless.

"Well, that took longer than I expected," Fili said. Kili grinned at him.

"I must say, I knew our uncle had a vast amount of self-control, but I didn't think he had that much," Kili admitted.

"It was fun to watch though."

"Very much so," Kili agreed with his brother. "It was a very good idea to give Bilbo that candy cane. One of my best, if I do say so myself." Fili laughed and bumped shoulders with his brother.

"I must agree. How did you know that Bilbo had an oral fixation?" Kili shrugged.

"He looked like a man who likes to suck things. That and I walked in one him giving Thorin head not too long ago," Kili grinned at Fili.

"Did you now? You're horrible, brother. I've told you to knock before you go into a room, especially when we're visiting our uncle and Bilbo," Fili scolded him, but his grin took most of the heat, if not all of it, out of it.

"It's not my fault that they make love like rabbits. Besides, it was kind of hot to watch. I've always wondered what it'd be like to make out with Bilbo and-"

"Shut up already, will you?" Gloin growled at them. Kili and Fili shut their mouths immediately and Gloin turned his attention back to the screen. They didn't say another word throughout the remainder of the movie, but they did share knowing looks. Their uncle would thank them later, if he ever found out that they had been the ones to give Bilbo the candy cane, but only after beating them to a pulp. It was so worth watching their uncle squirm though.


End file.
